<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Velvet by Shipping_fever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577855">Red Velvet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_fever/pseuds/Shipping_fever'>Shipping_fever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Egbert is a little clueless, Everyone Is Gay, Human AU, M/M, Poor choices, Signless actually is an okay dad, Signless is clueless, Sloppy Makeouts, dads being gay, more to be added - Freeform, smut dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_fever/pseuds/Shipping_fever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Egbert is a neat man with a tight schedule, Mr. Vantas is a wreckless man who worms his way into said schedule which leads to some poor life decisions. AKA Human AU Signless and Mr. Egbert got the hots for each other but at the same time need to keep it under wraps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Signless/Mr.Eggbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preheat Oven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're name is James Egbert although many have felt it more appropriate to call you by an official title that being Mr. Egbert which suits you just fine as you usually try to keep a professional relationship with everyone you interact with. Whether that be a colleague from work or the other friendly faces in the neighborhood. They all know the unspoken rule that Mr. Egbert is a very serious man who likes a little order in life meaning manners were to be used when possible. The only person missing this memo is the father of the Vantas family across the street. </p><p> </p><p>More specifically Signless ( as his friends have nicknamed him ) Vantas. His true name from what you have gathered is Casper but you aren't sure if either name suits him since he is the bane of your existence. That's what you tell yourself anyway. If that is the case then why must your mind insist on such dreams like the one you're having tonight? The dream starts out simple enough you're camping in the woods on a clear summers night before heading into your tent as the night chill starts to give you shivers. Once inside though you are meet with a man of black hair but striking dark red eyes wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers. He doesn't say much mostly due to the fact you give him little time to speak as you sit on his lap to cup the face that has given you more headaches than you can count. His hands grab at your hips making your breath hitch before you start to grind against him like your life depended on it. His heat pressed against your own, the words you can't make out but the tone of his voice against your ear makes you weak. Soon he's pinning you down while your hips meet in slow grinding motions enough to make you tug at his hair. You can feel your release approaching until-</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sitting up James let out a shaky sigh looking around the empty almost pitch black room in a sweaty panic still recovering from the lewd dreams of his neighbor just moments ago pinning him to the ground. Once composure returns to his head James decides to take a look under the covers at something that found its way outside of the rather intimate dreams. The time on the nightstand clock reads 4 am which is not ideal for a normal sleep schedule, with that in mind James kicks off the stuff comforter before easing his boxers down his legs. Usually he would be a little more tidy about this by taking it to the shower but its late meaning his bones are too laces with sleep to really make the effort of leaving bed. After fishing out some lube from the nightstand its time get to work on making this a quick job so James can get back to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Its easy enough to start but the images of Mr. Vantas flash behind James eyelids leading him to squirm a bit while wondering why on earth he's thinking of him at a time like this!? Yet still imagination runs wilds with what he would be like in a moment like this, Signless would be smug most likely looking at you with a smirk that just oozes cockiness at what he's done. Signless might make some commentary like he usually does when he's watching something such as a movie or a parade in town. This wasn't any of those though it was James . . . what would he say about this moment? Most likely something to egg him on. ' <em>Keep going James, I like seeing you like this</em>' </p><p> </p><p>James felt himself squirm as his pace quickened at the meer thought of Signless enjoying this. This was very unprofessional to think of a neighbor like this and yet-</p><p> </p><p>' <em>You're turnin me on James, you make me so happy '</em></p><p> </p><p>With those words burning in his mind James felt his body shudder as he reached his climax covering his hand in a mess that would have to be cleaned up. With a soft sigh along with cleaning up the mess with a night shirt found on the floor it wasn't long before Mr. egbert was tucked back into bed this time thankfully dreamless until his alarm would go off at 9 am like it always did whether it be a work day or a weekend. </p><p> </p><p>Saturday morning comes far sooner than Mr. Egbert would like as he puts on a t shirt along with some clean sweatpants before making his way down to the kitchen turning on the coffee pot before going to get the mail. Outside the neighborhood looked as picture perfect as always until his eyes fell upon the house across the street, there was the Vantas house with a handful of lost kites or frisbees on the roof tagged with a rather overgrown front yard. James wished he had more guts to write a letter or just march up to that front door to demand some mowing be done about the estate. As if on cue Signless emerges from his own front door but with a black t shirt of some metal band Mr. Egbert isn't knowledgeable of tagged with just his boxers. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head Egbert headed inside his own home to go through the mail, at this time his coffee was done meaning he could drink a cup while reading through the usual mail of bills or ads from various online stores. One was from John which was rare but it brought a smile to James lips as he opened to reveal a letter along with a handful of pictures of John with a few other friends on their across America trip. John had finished a year of college before telling James of his plan to see the country to which brought a sense of pride that his son had planned out such a large trip. Although with John gone it did mean the house was quiet almost suffocating on some days but perhaps that was just the empty nest talking. After some coffee as well as some muffins that James had baked early in the week it was time to get dressed with a nice button up shirt as well as a tie. It was important for a gentlemen to look his best at all times. </p><p> </p><p>A knock at the front door startled James a bit since all he planned on doing on a saturday was cleaning his pipe before taking a drive to the grocery store for tonights dinner so who on earth could be at his door? John? No no his son wouldn't be back for a few months now. Getting up James opened the door before frowning slightly at the sight of Signless at his front door step in the same t shirt as this morning but now with pants on. He have a grin the kind that was lazy but genuine before looking over Egbert the grin turning into a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"Going to the office today?" he asked tilting his head some of his wild black hair moving with the head tilt. This man needed a haircut. "Listen ah I know I miss Karkat a lot ever since he left for the big trip our kids went off to a few weeks ago and I was thinking-" he said making motions with his hands as he talked. "If you were you know not doing anything tonight a lot of us meet at the bar on Saturday nights if you want to hang" he offered with a half smile. How dare this man show up to your doorstep so perky it's almost like he knows he's causing you grief. </p><p> </p><p>"I appreciate the invitation Mr. Vantas if I have free time in my evening I might take you up on that offer of joining you all at the bar for some bonding" James says nodding even adding a tip of his hat but that only causes Vantas to snort again saying something about being to formal all the time. What would the alternative be? It would be rude like not mowing your lawn or inviting people to hang out at the bar instead of returning that casserole dish he borrowed three months ago. James wasn't sure why he was so bitter towards Signless after all we all make mistakes. . . then again very few of us end up in James dreams . . . Closing the door Mr. Egbert now has plans to go out in the first time since John left for his trip. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Grease the cake pans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idk if i want plot or just James love/hating his life rn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bar was a rowdy scene with a sports game on tv spurring on some fans to the point they would yell or cheer while raising their glasses when a point was made, James remembers he was a rather good soccer player in high school but that's as far as his knowledge of sports went. James wasn't even sure why he was here tonight since these types of places aren't where he would go for a drink back in his younger years. Usually it would be a high end jazz bar where the woman would dress like they were going to star in a Hollywood movie at any moment. While taking off his windbreaker jacket James wondered why now he was having such thoughts about his neighbor since well his college days were mostly filled with skirts and sweet perfume. It's not likes James had a problem with two men being together that was fine! From what he had put together he thinks Karkat was dating Dave so that must mean Signless was cool with- well you know when two guys-</p><p> </p><p>For the love of everything James just had a wet dream about his neighbor now he can't even think of the word homosexual? Or was gay a more common term these days? Either way he needed to stop thinking about lewd dreams leading to the best solution behind the bar. Walking over to the bar James ordered a beer for courage more than anything before heading to the less crowded side of the bar where the pool tables laid out in a smoky haze. Signless was trying to line up a shot while a rather giraffe of a man leaned against the wall smoking a cigarette their dual red and blue glasses hiding their eyes. James tipped his hat at the pair as he approached faintly reminded of the sollux kid John had brought over when they had those video games nights. Taking a swig of beer leaves a bitter taste in his mouth but it's better than attempting small talk between the three of them. </p><p> </p><p>"Oooh so the famous Egbert emerges from his home to join us low lives" The taller man comments his lisp seeping through his sentence while smoke fell from his lips. James wasn't sure how to react with the comment however since he isn't sure what made him so famous? Then again when you keep to your our own home most of the time it's easy to see why some people might come up with wild ideas or gossip. Signless gave up trying to make whatever shot he was aiming for to laugh a bit leaning against their pool stick his red eyes shimmering in the dark light the bar gave off. </p><p> </p><p>"Easy there Psi" Signless said making the taller guy shrug before taking another puff before walking up to the pool table to try their hand at scoring some points. Psi? Oh! The Captor family yes now James remembered. Once the whole town had a power outage due to something about a satellite trying to stream a movie that hadn't come to the states or something along those lines? A hand on James shoulder jumped out of thinking. Right yes he was a invited guest to this guys night meaning he should try to make the most of tonight. The hand belonged to Signless as they handed over the pool stick, "Shoot the next round for me James will ya?" he asks before leaving the room. Rude. </p><p> </p><p>"I have to admit I am not one for pool" James admits while Psiioniic shoots one ball into the table with ease, "How long have you and uhm Signless known each other for? You two seem close" He adds fiddling with the stick a bit unsure of how to play this game so stalling seemed the best route. Psi stands up to rub the back of his neck in thought his smoke hanging in his lips. James wasn't sure what the attraction was to smokes versus pipes since a pipe just seemed practical rather than a one time use of the store bought smokes. </p><p> </p><p>"Since we were in college I guess? I wanna say high school but we were so fucking lame I'd rather pretend those years didn't exist" Psi admitted surprisingly much more relaxed around James. That was a good thing right? Future friend stuff happening right? James couldn't relate to the being so lame part however. It wasn't like he was Mr. Cool or the star heart throb jock but he seemed to do alright if he remembers correctly. He focus on sports so his grades were nothing to brag about, not to mention he only ended up dating one girl for like three months before they broke up.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then I will do my best not to bring up said topic" James said giving a nod before rolling up his sleeves to better try his hand at this game, "How are you doing by the way? I heard your sons were traveling to Japan this winter am I correct?" he asked leading to Psi nodding his head a slight smile on his lips before he walked to put out his smoke in a nearby ashtray. Psi went on to talk about he was sure they went to attend conventions rather than the national coding competition their college participated in for some sort of prize money for the school. That sounded very impressive. John had dropped out to go take pictures of historical roadside attractions. . . James still felt pride in John for trying to do his best. Perhaps every parent could always find something in their own kids to be proud of? Parenthood makes you mushy like that. Taking aim James shot a ball into one of the holes by some dumb luck while a chuckle escaped his lips. Lucky shot. </p><p> </p><p>Signless returned looking a little more worn down than he wanted to present to the rest of the party for whatever reason, his eyes were a little tired along with his smile losing a bit of its spark. James felt his chest grow tighter as strange as that was seeing as ever since Signless accidentally caught the grill to a neighborhood block party on fire James was always looking forward to seeing Signless lose that cocky smile. With it gone now James only wanted it to return. The pool game wrapped up soon after that since the mood hanging in the air had seemed to change, Psi headed to the train station claiming he should head to the office to get some work done leaving the two guys alone. Signless tried to make some conversation to cover up his sour mood but it was a weak attempt in James eyes. A gentlemen should always try to be honest when he can. James stopped them both from making it to the parking lot to look over Signless face those red eyes went from smoldering to a solemn sadness so quickly. <em>What was that phone call about?</em></p><p> </p><p>James Egbert wasn't good when it came to emotions although he tried his best to empathize or try to ease the pain somehow just like his mother did usually through baked goods. Although it seemed it would take more than a few pastries to help Signless out. Why did he even want to help this guy? James was always in this weird limbo of either hating Signless or wanting to spend just a little more time with them to understand him somewhat. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to come over to my place for some coffee?" wait who asked that? Did James? He doesn't remember agreeing to this plan! Still Signless seems to relax a great deal before agreeing to do so. James gritted his teeth a bit not sure what was coming over him yet still here they were walking to James car seeing as Signless had mentioned he took a taxi here since he wasn't sure how much drinking he might do tonight. The car ride was silent on James end while Signless chatted away on this big project he was doing in his backyard before talking about work then chatting about Kankri's college reports. James heart was pounding in his chest the whole time how can Signless be so calm about all this? Did he really not know or even think of a world were James was having a stupid mind attack over why he was bringing Signless home? The car parks in the driveway of his home all to quickly before they head inside going straight to the kitchen where James could start a pot of coffee. The silence had returned. </p><p>"Do you hate me? I mean . . . well fuck this is rude as all hell but I just . . . I always feel like I upset you when we hang out" Signless asks his voice soft with traces of genuine worry in it. James isn't sure how to answer that which makes him feel like the truly rude one. Does he hate Signless? No no hate is much to strong of a word yet admiration seemed to high for what James felt towards the other. </p><p> </p><p>"No I don't hate you Mr. Vantas-"</p><p>"Call me Signless . . . please?"</p><p>"Right Signless. I merely have a hard time understanding you I think?" Now that seemed like a good answer for now right? Pouring two mugs of coffee James sit across from Signless before setting his hat on the table. The weight of the past few month seems to catch up with James as their body sags from exhaustion. When did simple nights out become so tiresome? Signless is clearly not used to black coffee with the baby sips he take led him to making faces of distaste in any other circumstance this would of been adorable. James takes a look at the clock almost wanting to laugh at the fact it was barely eight o'clock yet the idea of going to bed seemed so enticing. Even though James was the one inviting them over nothing has been talked about. Nothing important that is. James just wants their eyes to stop looking so sad. Signless stands up saying that he should leave before he becomes a burden which almost causes an eye roll from how ridiculous the concept is. Signless shouldn't leave just yet however or maybe James just doesn't wanna spend another night sleeping alone? Whatever the case James follows them out grabbing at their wrist before the other can leave through that front door only startling Signless a bit in the process. <em>What are you doing?</em></p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" he asks laughing a little but the amusement behind the laugh isn't there, the next part of this plan is lost on you since your mouth made plans you were aware of now your hands are just grabbing at Signless. His tan skin feels so warm under your touch. Signless steps close their chests inches from touching the other while both eyes just stare at the other. In a way this is exciting in the sense of James not really being with anyone since John's mother left yet at the same time almost alien like territory since it was with a guy. Not just some handsome guy from the bar either a man you had gotten to know over the course of years. No matter how much James wants to deny this in the future he was the one that set this into motion with a kiss. It wasn't the best kiss as it was rushed meaning their noses bumped each other as well as the moment their lips crashed was a little more painful than it was romantic. Signless pulled you away which was an honest reaction to James rude actions. James half expected himself to be punched or for Vantas to just pack all their things and be gone the next morning. </p><p> </p><p>"If you wanted to kiss me you should learn to be gentle" was all Signless said before initiating another kiss this one a much sweeter attempt than your own, this might just be happening due to two lonely people meeting one another leading to a crash that would hurt both parties. For right now though James was content with his mouth being explored by Signless to the point James felt himself start to latch onto Signless starting with threading his hand into those dark locks of hair. Signless was thankfully more accustomed to this type of situation or perhaps James was just so out of practice. Pulling away James isn't sure if he's making these decisions or if his brain subconsciously thinks this will fill some hole in his life. James has little time to this as Signless lays on tender kisses not only to their lips but to their neck as well undoing their tie at a snails pace while their lips tease James neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Bed?" James asks his face burning at how he sounded only to have Signless press their bodies together in an effort to pin James to the wall, James can feel the others hard on through the fabric of their pants. Just like his dream the other night but so much better. Signless leans against James ear to whisper about how handsome James is. He whispers about how good he wants to make James feel. <em>Signless never came off as such a tender lover. </em></p><p>Once parting James was eager to discover more of the things Signless promised leading to the pathway to James bedroom a little more clumsier than imagined to the point were they basically tumbled into bed. The event made James laugh a bit even as he was being straddled by Signless who was chuckling right along with him the sadness in those red eyes lessened. So this was the way to help him? James smoothed his hands up the fabric of Signless shirt only leading to it being tossed to the floor exposing a firm chest, nothing too crazy or athletic but enough to drive James to kiss at their chest before trailing more kisses to their shoulders. Signless worked on the many buttons on James shirt before finally tossing it along with the tie to the ground joining the growing pile of clothing. Soon both men are left in their underwear however Signless seems to have picked space invader themed boxers. The sight alone makes James comment on how tacky they are only to get the reply that if James doesn't like them maybe he should take them off himself. Oh. </p><p> </p><p>Once you can get over the embarrassment of being nude in front of Signless the mood of the room takes a very serious tone when they ask how James wants this to go down only to get silence as a response. James isn't so innocent to the fact he isn't aware of how sex works between two men not to mention in his college days he had a girlfriend who was very adventurous in the bedroom. James isn't sure if he should top or let alone if he can top since this is his first time having sex in awhile in general. James lays back his now hard dick laying heavy on his stomach desperate for attention. The action gives an unexpected response if Signless swallowing thickly their face growing a rather cute blush that reaches the tip of their ears. Every moment has a lesson to be learned some more important than others. In this moment James learns that Signless is a lover that wants to please his partner which is a flattering trait in some cases didn't settle with James so well. Of course that was hard to convey when Signless had your dick in his mouth sucking you off with the tender care very few people have the patience for. The sounds James makes is down right filthy as his wet moans fill up the empty space of the bedroom to the point he's worried someone might make a noise complaint. He's always been a little loud in bed. </p><p> </p><p>Sitting up best he could James tugged on Signless hair to get their attention only to arch his back while a moan sent shock waves through out his dick before Signless seemed to suck with a little more vigor. James tugged again a little harder this time until Vantas got the hint pulled off with a wet slurp panting harshly all the while looking like a starved animal, "What do you want?" James asked wanting to be here for Signless to give them what they needed. James didn't need to be pampered or to even get off he just wanted Signless to be okay. Signless licked his lips the words James spoke starting to sink into his brain before he looked them over his hands bunching up the crisp sheets in his grasp. "I kinda wanna . . . fuck you" Signless said softly although the delivery could use a touch more romance James nodded only to be pinned back against the mattress with a lust fueled kiss from Signless. James reassures Signless through the kissing that they should do what they want. James wants Signless to be satisfied. Although Signless is nodding while at the same time trying to look for a bottle of lube James isn't sure they understand fully of what James is trying to convey. Sex shouldn't be a one sided thing it should satisfy both parties even if that meant being communicating to your partner that you needed certain things. James helped Signless find the lube in the nightstand before spreading his legs a bit for the other even if it embarrassed James a bit. He felt so exposed to Signless at this moment. </p><p> </p><p>Prep work wasn't easy as James hadn't really played around with himself like this so Signless was taking his sweet time stretching James out with his fingers almost to the point were James was leaking pre cum on his stomach. James let out a few strained moans of his partners name causing those red eyes even in the darkness of James bedroom to flicker with a fire of desire. After what felt like hours of teasing Signless wrapped James legs around his waist so he could line his dick up to push into James, at this moment all James could think about was how he looked to Signless. Did he look like a straight lace guy finally letting lose? A desperate lonely man wanting some relationship with another person? Such thoughts were muted as Signless edged his way into James with slow and gentle thrusts until he was flush against James causing the both to groan or curse even though they had barely started. Signless smiled down at James one hand moving to brush their hair back staying completely still while James tried to adjust to living a life without a dick up his ass to now having a dick up his ass. After a few moments James thinks hes stretched enough to the point he tells Signless they can move, before doing that of course Signless starts to stroke James in a slow lazy rhythm that makes James cry out in bliss. James can't process the waves of pleasure that go through his body as he starts to rock his hips against Signless almost riding them in a sense all of this causing a blissful look to cross Signless face but not really causing them the intense pleasure James was getting. Although its torture James stops his hips making the man above him give out a pitiful whine as they lose the friction finally causing Signless to start thrusting his hips up into James causing a choked out gasp to escape James throat. </p><p> </p><p>Signless leans down to kiss at James ear whispering how sexy it is when James moans like that to which James makes a mental note to keep them coming if that helps in any case. James cups their face looking into those sad distracted eyes that are masked with a desire or hunger for something that James doesn't understand, "How do you want it?" he asked although his voice waved a bit from the steady pace Signless had built up. Signless closed his eyes for a moment as if thinking of the right words before reaching for James hand to lace their fingers together before pinning it against the mattress. He then asks if James is okay going harder to which James agrees to while the free hand that isn't pinned down by Signless twists itself into that dark wild hair. The pace goes from a gentle steady rock to a much more intense hard fuck that seemed a bit more appropriate for this one night stand they were doing. James went from giving long drawn out moans to short yelps of pleasure mixed in with the cries of Signless name which at this point was most likely boosting that ego of his. Signless was finally letting go of whatever he was holding onto his eyes burning with a desire as he echoed James sounds with his own grunts or curses of his own. James had a hard time keeping his eyes opened to lock eyes with the intense gaze Signless was giving but he was thankful they could share wet kisses with one another that did little to muffle themselves. </p><p> </p><p>"touch yourself James? Please? For me?" Signless asked his voice a little out of breath from their intense speed to which James could only weakly reply to by letting go of that wild hair to focus instead on jacking himself off that caused his eyes to squeeze shut while wave after wave of pleasure made him shake like a leaf as he neared his end. Signless panted harshly against him his own moans finally escaping while he let go of James hand in favor of hugging them tightly while he reached his climax his semen splattering inside James. It only took one last grind of Signless hips to help James over the edge painting both their stomachs in his own cum, "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you right?" Signless asked already worried he didn't meet James expectations. James knew that doing this without protection was already a bad idea as he would have to clean himself out tomorrow. His hips were already sore from their love making as James wasn't as young as he used to be but hurt? If anything-</p><p> </p><p>"I feel great Signless" is what leaves your lips causing the man above you to melt into a mushy love puddle as Signless starts the onslaught of kisses across your tired face while picking up a shirt from the floor to wipe you both clean. James knows he is far to old to just pass out after sex to only wake up the next morning as good as new but his body was drained of all energy not to mention Signless was already making himself at home as he starts to slide under the covers. James joins him and finds a great deal of comfort sleeping in a lovers embrace. James doesn't have any wet dreams that night of his neighbor but he is sure that tomorrow will be a disaster more than anything on his part since he might of just fucked up his relationship with Signless. For now though as Signless nuzzles the top of James head already half asleep tomorrows pain seems so very much worth it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mix ingredients</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1st date</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning comes with a heap of troubles that James wish he thought through but sadly that was then meaning now was now. Waking up James stretched out his tired limbs the only thing aching as he predicted were his hips, rolling over James wanted to pretend that last night he didn't just act like a desperate horn dog in heat all because his brain couldn't shut Signless out of his thoughts. Speaking of Signless the soft breathing James could hear next to him indicated that they were still asleep which was either a blessing in disguise or a ticking time bomb James wasn't sure which he'd prefer. James never was one that could wake up then head right back to sleep so sitting up only to wince at the sunlight pouring into the room while the digital clock on his nightstand read 10 am. </p><p> </p><p>James rubbed his tired face before getting out of bed his body giving a few cracks as he stood up reminded of his age all too quickly, he wasn't some guy in college that could just do this type of stuff after all he had a job a mortgage! Spur of the moment romance if that is what you can even label this was reserved for someone in their younger years. Heading to the bathroom he turned the shower on waiting for the hot water to warm up before stepping inside. Usually in the mornings James would spend this time to gather an outfit for tomorrow but there was someone sleeping in the other room so it seemed rude to just walk around? Then again it seemed just as rude hiding in the bathroom in hopes the bed would be empty when the shower was over. Creaking wood distracted James from such thoughts as he looked back seeing a sleepy Signless thankfully in their boxers but other than that was lacking in the clothing department. </p><p> </p><p>"We should like talk about last night right?" Signless asked leaning heavily against the doorframe looking like he was about to fall asleep right there on the spot, James says something along the lines of after breakfast that makes Signless laugh. James didn't see what so funny about this. There's little time to think about this however when an intense heat wraps around from behind James. It's Signless. He nuzzles James neck placing kisses that ease James fried nerves in a way since in a few hours they would have to talk about how James was acting like he was having a midlife crisis. "You want a shower buddy?" Signless asks that gets a warning glare, "I'll keep it PG" he promised with a warm smiles his eyes shimmering with admiration. James allows this which not wanting to come off as a rude host he was the one that hooked Signless into this the least he could do is accommodate them to a shower after last night. James tugs off his underwear feeling a little embarrassed even though last night Signless got a good sight of everything last night anyway. Signless follows capturing James gaze for a moment making Signless give a cocky grin asking James if he liked what he saw. James stepped into the shower not wanting to talk anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Signless closed the shower curtain behind him returning to his previous position of hugging James from behind like a sloth to a tree which doesn't help the point of a shower which is cleaning however as James tells Signless this only a chuckle is heard from behind. Signless takes it upon himself to help James scrub their front half to which a squawk escapes James mouth trying to tell Signless he was a grown man that could wash himself. James felt ashamed of how he was already half hard but if this was any other situation it would be something to be amazed that he had the energy to even think about coming again after sex last night. Signless makes his home in the crook of James neck the wild black hair now slicked back from the water, in a sense it gives James the impression of what Signless would look like if he ever dressed up for a fancy evening out. "You're so tense" Signless says before stroking James with the aid of body wash as well as water which wasn't as good as lube but still could get the job done. James leaned heavily against Signless panting and giving soft whines as years of a nearly non existent love life start to over flood James all the while a cool and collected Signless pecked their lips with soft loving kisses. </p><p> </p><p>James finishes with a weak groan trembling in their hands lightly. James was ready to head back to bed to go back to sleep and it wasn't even noon yet Signless was gonna kill him at this rate.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Breakfast goes by smoothly since this was something James was good at not that he was bragging because then he would sound like a know it all when it comes to baking which wasn't true. Even James had room to learn better ways of cooking. For now though his guest seemed happy with devouring a stack of French toast topped with whip cream with a strawberry syrup drizzled along with a white chocolate drizzle. Basically a sugar mountain since James had a hunch that Signless had a sweet tooth while James made himself just toast with eggs since he wasn't a big breakfast guy. Sitting down the pair ate in silence at times glances over at the other as if about to say something but picking silence instead. Once they were both done eating they washed the dishes together before standing in the living room in silence before James fiddled with his pipe for a moment not wanting to light it up but at the same time would prefer that over talking. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm . . . sorry I pushed you into this James" Signless finally said his socks kicking at the carpet, "I was having a shit night I didn't even think to ask you like if you were even seeing someone I feel like I cant came in like a tornado if that makes sense" he says chewing on his bottom lip. Well this is a turn of events here James was having a meltdown on dragging his neighbor into bed yet they were blaming himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be ridiculous . . . I am just as much fault here that we find ourselves in this position" James started wishing he could talk about this in something that wasn't a tshirt some boxers tagged with bunny slippers. "I should of been more considerate of what would of come about my actions so I apologize" James said the tension not fading between them but he was somewhat thankful for Signless finally taking a seat by James. After a few moments Signless looks around for a moment before resting his head on your shoulder, "So like . . . what are you doing today?" he asked James which came off as a sad attempt on asking someone out for a date. </p><p> </p><p>"Signless don't entertain the idea we can actually continue this" James said worried what this would mean. What would John think? What would the other neighbors say? Mr. Egbert is a defined gentlemen who is very professional with everything he does. Signless lifts his head a confused look on his face before he asks why not. James feels his tongue turn to stone in his mouth seeing as just cause he's worried about gossip isn't really a good reason not to be with someone at their age. James would be 43 in just a few months yet here he was wanting a picture perfect reputation. Was there anything actually wrong with this out of the blue relationship idea? Signless had a job, was attractive, he kept two kids of his own alive for 21 years so he must be somewhat responsible. Worst case possible is that James would have to move meaning his credit score would suffer a bit. Best case however is they manage to make this unlikely relationship work leading to less lonely mornings. The choice seemed easy. </p><p> </p><p>"No I am . . . currently not doing anything today Signless"</p><p>"Can I take you out?"</p><p>"I feel like we got the proper steps of this dating thing wrong"</p><p> </p><p>Signless laughs against James neck before blowing a raspberry. Signless is pushing his luck. Both dorks agree to meet at the park in a few hours for a picnic lunch since that seemed the most laid back plan were nothing really needed planning on either end. James heads to bed after the other leaves for a nap in a bed that felt a little emptier than he remembered. </p><p> </p><p>Before noon James is dressed in a simple tshirt since his usual button up would just make him a little sweaty, for his pants James found one of his yard work jeans before looking himself in the mirror. He looked less formal which after so many years spent in an office setting James had a hard time thinking the guy in the mirror was himself, he also decided against his hat but decided to slick back his hair as usual making himself look somewhat clean cut. James felt his face feeling a little bit of stubble but nothing that needed to be shaven right away. In a way he should be happy with how different he looks from his normal wear since this meant James wouldn't be recognized by anyone from work . . . <em>The only opinion that matters in the long run is your families</em>. James sighed worried he was forgetting the lessons he taught John about being yourself or not caring what other people thought of you. James distracts himself by putting together some sandwiches for lunch along with a soccer ball he used to bring when he took John to the park although they rarely played since John would usually bring a prank to cause panic in the picnic. James sends a text to John before he heads to the park feeling almost vulnerable without his classic office outfit. </p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the park Signless is wearing a red plaid shirt with a black t shirt underneath looking a relaxed as he usually does welcoming James with a hug that startled James a bit as he wasn't used to a display of affection in the public like this. James patted their back still almost embarrassed at how nice the warmth Signless felt after having to be apart for a few hours. James must be more alone than he thought. James pulls out the soccer ball offering that they could play together to which he agreed warning James he was shit at sports which after a few moments into their one on one game was shown to be true. After James scored a few points he felt winded so they both agreed to sit down cracking open a soda Signless brought. </p><p> </p><p>"So when were you gonna tell me you played soccer before?" Signless asked before stuffing a bite of a sandwich into his mouth making James smile a bit, it was a little refreshing to be around someone who was different than himself. </p><p> </p><p>"My senior year of high school I was on the team then I played a bit while I attended college but I never wanted to go pro or anything" James shrugged off, " What about you? Any sports?" James asked watching the people of the city walk around the park enjoy their afternoon. Signless said he was more focused on his art degree which surprised James a bit he didn't see Signless as the college type. James cleared his throat a bit, "Do you draw or?" he asked wanting to know what Signless was good at well no was that being rude? Assuming people who took art should automatically be good? </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I did sketches and all that, I dunno I just wanted to do something that wasn't live in my moms basement all day if that makes sense?" Signless said shrugging before nudging James side, "If you want I can draw you sometime then you can judge to see if my degree was worth it" he offered which only made James chuckled a bit explaining to Signless was wasn't a worthy subject to draw. The conversation fizzles out after that as they just sit next to one another sipping on their sodas while leaning against one another basking in the warm sun. James hasn't been on a date in years meaning he's pretty sure this isn't going well. Aren't dates suppose to be . . . er exciting? </p><p> </p><p>"you know I used to take girls I dated to the fair" James said mentally slapping himself for how bad that conversation was but Signless didn't seem to mind</p><p>"We should go when fall comes? I'm not bragging but I'm really good at being frightened during those thrill rides" Signless said his red eyes having a warm soft look to them making James feel better than how things were last night at the bar. James agrees that they should go in the fall. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>